


You have to choose

by Hildegarda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Derek is 26, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Derek, Puppy Isaac, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Stiles is 18, i dunno, ish?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildegarda/pseuds/Hildegarda
Summary: Stiles jest zmuszony do wyboru pomiędzy ojcem a mężczyzną, którego kocha.





	

Derek Hale prawdopodobnie mógł spodziewać się zostania postrzelonym. Albo po prostu zastrzelonym. Na śmierć. Z ręki ojca swojego chłopaka. Swojego młodszego o osiem lat chłopaka, syna Szeryfa Beacon Hills. Z ręki mężczyzny, który aktualnie dowiadywał się od Stilesa, że chłopak jest w związku z facetem, który był przez niego oskarżony o morderstwo dwa lata temu. Dwa razy.

To nie był jego dzień. Jezu, to nie był jego tydzień, miesiąc, rok. Typowe.

Derek obiecał Stilesowi, że będzie w pobliżu kiedy nastolatek będzie rozmawiał z ojcem. Dla wsparcia. I w razie czego aby pojawić się jak najszybciej kiedy Szeryf powie, że chce rozmawiać z Derekiem. Dlatego wilkołak stał aktualnie na tyłach domu Stilinskich, wsłuchując się w rozmowę ojca i syna.

Stiles zapewniał go, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że Szeryf nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

Mylił się. Och i to jak bardzo się mylił.

\- Nie zgadzam się! Nie ma mowy, abym pozwolił ci się widywać z tym mężczyzną. Wybij to sobie z głowy!

\- Tato! Ale-ale dlaczego? Czy to przez to, że Derek to facet?

\- Nie, do cholery! To dlatego, że Derek jest starszy o osiem lat. Osiem lat, Stiles! Był oskarżony o morderstwo!

\- Wiesz, że tego nie zrobił!

\- Wiem także, że jest wilkołakiem! Potworem, który może cię w każdej chwili skrzywdzić.

\- Derek nigdy- Tato, on nie jest potworem. Nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził i nigdy nie skrzywdzi! Kocham go, a on kocha mnie.

\- On cię zmanipulował, Stiles. Wykorzy-

\- Nie! Nie waż się tego powiedzieć! Jak możesz nawet o tym myśleć, tato?! Derek taki nie jest! Co jest z tobą nie tak?

\- Stiles, ty tego nie rozumiesz. Myślisz teraz, że to miłość, ale za parę miesięcy obudzi się i uświado-

\- Nie, tato. To nie tak. Derek- Derek jest TYM dla mnie. Kocham go.

\- Nie zgadzam się! Nie pozwalam ci go widywać, nie obchodzi mnie to co do niego czujesz. Zabraniam ci.

\- Nie możesz! Mam osiemnaście lat, tato! Mogę widywać kogo zechcę!

\- Nie póki mieszkasz pod moim dachem, młodzieńcze!

\- Tato-

\- Nie, Stiles. Nie chcę tego słuchać. Nie będziesz się z nim widywał jeżeli chcesz dalej mieszkać pod moim dachem.

\- Czy- Tato, ty tak na serio? Każesz mi wybierać pomiędzy nim a tobą?!

\- Tak. Masz wybór. Zostajesz i nie widujesz się z tym mężczyzną, a my udajemy, że tej kłótni nie było. Albo wychodzisz przez te drzwi, idziesz do niego i nie wracasz. Nie będę patrzeć jak mój jedyny syn niszczy sobie życie będąc w związku z kryminalistą i potworem.

\- Tato...

\- Wybieraj, Stiles.

\- Ja-

Derek nie poczekał na odpowiedź. Odwrócił się i sprintem ruszył w kierunku swojego mieszkania gdzie były jego bety. Potrzebował ich. Potrzebował ich bliskości i wsparcia ponieważ wiedział jaka będzie odpowiedź Stilesa. Nie chciał jej słyszeć. Był za słaby, słyszenie tych słów, które przekreślą na zawsze związek jego i Stilesa, będzie zbyt bolesne. To go zniszczy, całkowicie zrujnuje.

Miał nadzieję, że Stiles po prostu zacznie go unikać, nigdy więcej się do niego nie odezwie. To będzie o wiele prostsze i mniej bolesne.

Przez całą rozmowę Szeryfa z synem Derek nerwowo zaciskał palce na swoich bicepsach, mając ręce skrzyżowane na piersi. Teraz jednak kiedy biegł, jego paznokcie przemieniły się w pazury, które wbijały się w skórę wnętrz jego dłoni, wydobywając krew i plamiąc ciuchy.

W jego mieszkaniu był Boyd i Isaac. Erica prawdopodobnie siedziała u swoich rodziców albo była na zakupach z Allison i Lydią.

Bety od razu wyczuły jego złe samopoczucie. Isaac zawył cichutko pod nosem patrząc na niego znad podręcznika szkolnego, podczas gdy Boyd wstał z kanapy i odwrócił się w jego kierunku z pytaniem w oczach.

\- Musiał wybrać pomiędzy mną a Szeryfem - Derek wykrztusił. Nie zamierzał płakać, nie teraz, nie przy jego betach. Ale nie był wstanie udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku kiedy nie było.

\- I?

Derek potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie słyszałem, uciekłem zanim zdążył się odezwać... Ale Boyd, to jego ojciec. Ostatni żyjący członek rodziny. Każdy z nas wie doskonale, że Stiles go wybierze - powiedział żałośnie z nagle opadającymi ramionami, kompletnie załamany. - Kocha go za bardzo.

\- Ale Stiles kocha także ciebie - wtrącił Isaac. - Nie bądź idiotą, Derek. Stiles coś wymyśli, nie pozwoli ci tak łatwo odejść. Będzie rozmawiał z ojcem tak długo aż Szeryf się złamie i pozwoli wam na bycie razem.

\- Isaac, przestań. Proszę. Dobrze wiesz, że Szeryf tego nie zrobi. Wiesz, że on mnie nienawidzi. Kurwa, jak mogłem się łudzić, że zaakceptuje mój związek ze Stilesem. Jak mogłem być taki głupi?!

Derek złapał krzesło stojące niedaleko i rzucił nim o ścianę, rozwalając przy okazji dwie ramki ze zdjęciami stada. To Stiles je tam powiesił. To Stiles udekorował jego gołe mieszkanie. Kurwa. Alfa będzie musiał teraz spakować wszystkie rzeczy Stilesa i kazać komuś ze stada, aby zawiózł to wszystko do domu Stilinskich.

\- Kurwa! - wrzasnął sfrustrowany. Isaac podskoczył zaskoczony. Derek od razu poczuł się źle. Znał przeszłość Isaaca, wiedział przez co przeszedł. - Przepraszam - wymamrotał.

Isaac kiwnął głową. Potem westchnął i zrobił miejsce na kanapie. Derek usiadł na niej, przyciskając swój bok do Isaaca, który zadowolony nachylił się i potarł policzkiem jego ramię. Boyd usiadł po drugiej stronie Isaaca, wcześniej sięgając ręką i ściskając biceps Dereka.

Alfa postanowił wyłączyć się na jakiś czas. Musiał skupić się na czymś innym. Nie mógł i nie powinien pogrążyć się w smutku i złości. Nie teraz przynajmniej. Więc wlepił wzrok w telewizor i pogrążył się w świecie jakiegoś głupiego serialu o wilkołakach, słuchając bezsensownej gadaniny Isaaca, który najwyraźniej wiedział czego dokładnie potrzebuje.

Wyłączenie się ze świata szło mu całkiem dobrze. Nie zwracał uwagi kompletnie nic innego oprócz telewizora i głosu Isaaca. Zapewne dlatego gwałtownie podskoczył kiedy usłyszał głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami i ciężkie kroki. Odwrócił głowę w tył i zamarł kiedy dostrzegł Stilesa.

Stiles miał twardy wyraz twarzy, dłonie zawinięte w pięści. Och nie, pomyślał Derek. Przyszedł ze mną zerwać. Kurwa, dlaczego nie mógł po prostu mnie ignorować i unikać? Kurwa, dlaczego? On nie chciał słuchać jego wytłumaczeń, nie chciał, nie, nie, nie, ni-

\- Wprowadzam się - oświadczył Stiles wyrywając go z zamyślenie. Chłopak usiadł na jego kolanach, obrócił się w bok i przerzucił nogi przez Isaaca i Boyda, wciskając twarz w szyję Dereka.

\- Stiles - szepnął drżąco Derek.

Czy to znaczyło, że- Stiles naprawdę- Cholera. Stiles wybrał jego? Porzucił swojego ojca, aby móc być z nim?

\- Stiles - powtórzył. - Stiles, czy jesteś pew-

\- Zamknij się - powiedział Stiles. Derek dostrzegł nagle jego drżący głos, jego drżące dłonie, które zacisnęły się na przodzie jego koszulki. - Zamknij się. Nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać, okej? Wprowadzam się i tyle. A teraz mnie przytul i udawajcie, że nie słyszycie jak płaczę!

Derek zerknął w bok na Isaaca i Boyda. Pierwszy nastolatek patrzył na nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami i nieco uchylonymi ustami, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach Stilesa. Boyd uśmiechnął się leciutko i złapał jedną ze stóp Stilesa, zaczynając ją masować.

Sam Derek objął Stilesa w talii i przycisnął go do siebie, serce bijące szybko, zbyt szybko, ogarnięty radością i dumą, ale także i złością na samego siebie, że jest powodem, przed którego rozpadła się rodzina Stilesa. Ale postara się to naprawić. Jutro albo pojutrze pójdzie do Szeryfa i porozmawia z nim. Postara się go przekonać, że jego intencje względem Stilesa są czyste i wspaniałe. Pokaże mu pierścionek, który trzyma schowany głęboko w szafie. Zapewni go, że kocha Stilesa najbardziej na świecie.

Ale póki co będzie tulił do siebie swojego chłopaka, który kocha go równie mocno, udając, że nie czuje gorących łez moczących jego koszulkę.


End file.
